His Ease
by frozenmoogle
Summary: Jr. and the others go on vacation to The Foundation, but he's having trouble relaxing and getting his emotions under control. Jr. and Momo centric. Reviews are appreciated! Possible one-shot.


I forgot about my fanfiction account... Well I didn't FORGET, it just slipped my mind to update it. Man, it feels refreshing to start writing again.

Since I began playing Xenosaga II (cough cough different battle system), and I saw this one scene from the anime series that gave me an idea. Here we go.

Virgil: frozenmoogle does not own any part of Xenosaga.

NOTE: This wasn't planned to be a thing, but you can view it as that if you please.

* * *

His Ease

* * *

Is this even considered vacation, being forced to come to Kukai with the others? Jr. thought to himself as he scanned an Ironman menu, deciphering what to order for breakfast. The store just recently added this breakfast portion since they got more workers, after all, the new waiters and hosts did need shifts to work. So why not add a breakfast menu?

Only thing was, no alcohol, or anything of that sort was to be sold in the morning, Jr. complained mentally. The bigger problem though, was how he used to sometimes drink at the Ironman a few years ago in the Kukai Foundation: a favorite customer. Hell, he even got his picture on the men's bathroom because he was a dedicated visitor when the team had to stay in Kukai for a short period of time. Everyone knew who he was, and his true age. But now, all the new workers thought he was a minor, preventing him from drinking his favorite Kukai Peche Alcoholic Beverage. And since he really had no certificate proving his age or birth date, the struggle for his beloved alcohol wasn't one to be easily won.

"Damn," Jr. swore, "I wish someone here actually knew me."

A worker with a notepad to take down orders, came up to his table, "Please little boy, don't swear, and why are you here alone without your parents?"

Irritatingly, Jr. whisked his head over to the waiter, and scowled, his eyes leering as if he was a bull, and the worker was the red cloth. Even his nose started to scrunch up, but instead of the vicious tough face Jr. imagined he had, he looked as if someone had let out a silent-but-deadly oxide. If only he had a mirror in hand...

"I-I'm sorry young lad, but are you ready to take your order-," the waiter paused, "Oh, who gave you that menu?"

"What?" Jr. snapped, still retaining infuriation.

"A waiter or waitress accidently gave you an adult menu," the worker swiftly exchanged Jr.'s menu, with a child's one.

Controlling his strong desire to slam the waiter's face into their mouth, and twisting his skin inside out, Jr. took a glance at the menu he was given. It was all in neon color, not one single trace of black. The famous U-Kun bunny was on there, pointing out some luminous red text at the top of the menu: "Only children 12 and under can order from this sunny-delight menu!!!"

"Is there a problem little boy?"

Jr.'s head creaked up to look at the waiter, smirking, "Yes, I would like to order the," he glanced at the name of a certain food option, "Happy-Happy Eggtastic Eggs please. With Pleasuring Peach Punch."

The waiter scribbled down Jr.'s order on the notepad, then shifted his attention back to him, "Are you sure you want the Happy-Happy Eggtastic Eggs? The amount of eggs might be a little too much for a child of your si-"

"No! I don't want any of your damn eggs!" Roared Jr. as he chucked the ridiculous child menu at the waiter's face. He erupted from the wooden chair, still shorter than the waiter. "I would bet you all that I own, that I am more mature than you. Are you still afraid to go to the bathroom at night all alone?"

The waiter stared at him, with pure shock, and gulped guiltily.

"Thought so." Jr. waltzed on out, the population of the customers in Ironman watching him exit. His stride emitted an invisible trail of blazing fire, and his mind finally hit the climax of where he couldn't take people assuming he was a little boy anymore.

Nothing mattered now, Jr. was fed up with how strangers treated him, even though it was inevitable. And as he marched out of the Ironman Bar, everyone gazed at the red boy's imperial march, seeing the true man he really was.

---

Jr. cursed under his breath, as he strolled around the Kukai Foundation's urban district with his hands behind his head, pondering what to do. As beautiful as the Foundation's place was, to be blunt, it was damn boring. If he wanted to blast his guns for practice, he couldn't, due to the lack of monsters. Although there were plenty of people needing extra help, it really wasn't enough to satisfy his complex boredom.

"At least the districts in New Miltia had sewer monsters," Jr. mumbled, as he passed the bakery store, hearing one of the workers offering to play a round of rock-paper-scissors with him for a discounted price on bread.

Everyone in the crew had gone in separate directions when they arrived at the Kukai Foundation, instead of gathering together and inquiring on how each of them were in the past time of when they had not seen each other. Allen and Shion finally fell for each other, but Jr. could care less about that right now.

Ziggy was somehow able to get a regulated body, and someone bought him a new swimsuit. Jr. chuckled, and remembered how desperate Ziggy was on making his own swimsuit. They remembered him locking himself in a room on the Elsa for a few days, and when it came to the day when they swam at the beach... Well, everyone was certainly appalled at Ziggy's craft. He must of had some of Jin's influence, Jr. drastically thought, and brushed the horrid thought away. Ziggy wearing what seemed to be a mankini...? At least Ziggy had regular swimming trunks now.

chaos? No one could locate him or Kos-Mos at the moment. Jr. wished he had chaos to hang out with, normally the two would stir up something crazy anywhere. But... with great regret, chaos wasn't here. Probably wasn't anywhere.

And so, that left...

"Aw, it's so cute!" Jr. stood straight up, away from his usual slouch position, and looked over to his left. He saw a short young girl in what looked like a pink dress bearing long white sleeves, and had on a dark maroon sailor hat. She gazing in the window of a toy store that had recently opened.

"Momo." He stated.

Momo turned her head to see him, and smiled at Jr. "Jr.! How are you enjoying Kukai again? It's just like last time..."

Going with his reaction, he smirked, "It's alright."

She paused for a moment, then looked back into the window she had been gazing into before. Curious, Jr. approached her, realizing he was a bit taller than Momo now. Had he grown? That eased him a bit.

"Aren't they adorable?" Momo's delicate hands pressed firmly against the glass window, warm exhales fogging up the view. "All the bunnies I mean. They made new colors and everything..."

"Yeah..." Jr. concurred, and stood next to her, lowering his head to see the collection of U-Kun bunnies. He wished he could get excited over something so small, and inferior. Normally, the only thing that could get him wild upped these days was either practicing his shooting, or the outrageous swimsuit Ziggy had so much pride. There was a diverse size of the bunnies, not only in a light shade of peach, but blue, green, pink, and orange. In addition to that, they were all plushies. Girls couldn't resist a stuffed animal.

Giggling, Momo rose up, and glanced at Jr. Silence overcame the town. Jr. turned back to Momo.

"Should we go into the store?" He offered, after a minute of silence. Not expecting a reply, he went over to the entrance on the shop, and placed a hand on the green wooden handle. Pulling, he stood alongside the door, holding it open for Momo.

Feeling like the most special girl in the world, she went up to Jr., gave him a small embrace, "Thank you so much."

Jr.'s tension slowly drooped as Momo skipped into the store, forgetting the morning he dreaded.

He, for what seemed to be in forever, felt at ease.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, and pointers if Jr. didn't stay in character.

Ziggy: Is there something wrong with my swimsuit?

Me: Well, there is…

Ziggy: No! I am proud of my sewing skills!

Allen: He's just jealous of my swimsuit.

[End]


End file.
